The Heir appears
by kitsunelove4ever
Summary: In a world where those with powers rule, those who don't are peasants. John is labeled as a peasant until one fateful day his power begins to awaken. a knight appears claiming to be his destined guard,whisking him off to City where John will be groomed as the Heir who will rule the kingdom. He will face many obstacles and killers on his journey for peace. (I don't own homestuck!)
1. Chapter 1

**The Heir appears**

**A/N: Hello! The name is Savvy, and welcome to my third fanfiction! For those of you who are reading my other fics: I'm taking a little time away from those stories so I can think about where I want to go with them since I know I'm getting a little off with the plot and stuff.**

**Anyways, this is another JohnDave fic set in an AU where there are normal people (who make up the majority of the pop but are looked down on) but there are also those with powers (Who basically run society like an upper class) I'm still not sure where this story will go, but I hope you all will like it anyways!**

**Chapter 1**

"Get back here thief!"

John pushed through the crowd, which wasn't hard considering he's been doing this for months now and he's finally getting the hang of it. He ducked down an alley way in an attempt to get away from his pursuer. He ran down the alley and turned down another and then back onto the street. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath, clutching the stolen bag to his chest.

He began to run again, towards the river where his "family" waited. They weren't exactly his family, they were orphans like him. The five of them have been together since they met at the orphanage and they hadn't left each other's side since.

John looked behind him, making sure no one was following him as he slipped into one of the abandoned buildings. Once inside, he cracked open the ceiling window to let in some light. He sat down and threw one of the thin, ratty blankets over him. Even though it was late spring, it was still pretty cold.

He looked over at the bag and a small smile grew on his lips. His stomach growled, reminding him of how long it had been since he last ate, but he had to wait for everyone else to get back.

~ 20 minutes later ~

Everyone was back now. Karkat, Kanaya, Nepeta, and little Feferi had returned from their excursions with their hauls.

"John!" Feferi yelled, hopping over and throwing her little arms around his neck. She was the youngest at nine years old.

"Hello Fef, did you have fun today?" he asked, hugging her tight.

"Aw you should have seen her John! She helped us bring in all this," Nepeta replied, showing the eight bags of things they had gotten. Nepeta was only a little older then Feferi, being twelve years old.

"Yes it was rather magnificent. I'm rather glad you convinced us to take her along, she is quite the little actress," Kanaya chimed, patting Feferi's head. Kanaya was the oldest at eighteen.

"Man, maybe I should bring you along with me next time!" John replied with a laugh, "How about you Karkat?"

"I did alright. I was able to snag a few blankets and some new clothes for everyone," he answered. Karkat was the same age as John at sixteen.

Everyone emptied their bags onto one of their clean blankets. John had snagged quite a large amount of food which everyone was excited for while the girls snagged some money, water, wine (for Kanaya), and even some new pillows!

"Wow guys, this is the best haul we've ever had!" John exclaimed as he gazed at their collection of goodies.

"How about we did into some of this food?" Nepeta asked, licking her lips hungrily.

John chuckled, pulling out his pocket knife. He sliced the meat, bread, and cheese, handing two pieces to everyone. Kanaya poured everyone some water and some wine for herself. They all dug in, savoring the taste of fresh food. They hadn't had food this good ever!

"Geez, John, who did you steal from to get this quality of food?" Karkat asked as he took another small bite of his food.

"I just stood outside the best deli the Slums has to offer, listening for someone who ordered a lot, and then when they came out, I snagged the bag and ran," he replied, drinking from his cup.

After they finished eating, John helped Kanaya divvy up the clothes between everyone. They all got a few shirts and a couple pairs of pants. John snagged a leather jacket from the pile.

He had a feeling it might come in handy.

_It was dark. Darker then the night. John was standing alone. He looked around, but nothing was there. He could hear his heart beating. Suddenly three pairs of red eyes grew in front of him. Hid blue eyes widened and his body went numb._

"_S-stay back!" He yelled, trying to back away. He tripped, but on what he had no idea._

_John looked back at the glowing eyes. Mouths appeared right under the eyes, showing razor sharp teeth. They grew closer and closer._

"_I SAID STAY BACK!" he screamed, throwing his arms in front of him. A gust of wind came from behind him, blowing the faces back and stunning them for a second before they began their advance again._

_John sat there, unable to move after what he had just pulled. The face drew close yet again._

_All of a sudden, they burst into flames. The faces shriveled up until they were nothing but ashes. John watched as they burned. He looked up to see what had caused it._

_Another set of red eyes watched him, except these eyes had a calming effect on him. They were kind._

_He tried speaking to the eyes but they disappeared before he could say anything._

John jumped up, a cold layer of sweat accumulated on his brow. He's had this dream before but it still worried him each time.

He stood up, walking outside and down to the side of the river. He sat in the grass, letting the slight breeze calm him down like it always did.

_I should go back to sleep, it's a big day tomorrow_, he thought before sighing and standing to go inside.

John and Karkat wandered the streets, looking for a decent bakery. It was Feferi's birthday and they wanted to get her something special, even if it meant spending all of the money they had gotten the other day.

John accidentally bumped shoulders with some guy, muttering a sorry before continuing. The guy had other plans though.

The guy grabbed his shoulder pulling John around to face him. "You're that punk that stole from me the other day!" the guy yelled, his two friends standing behind him.

"I'm sorry," John said, hitting the guy's hand off his shoulder, "I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about."

"BULLSHIT! I know it was you!" the guy argued, balling his fists.

John whispered to Karkat, "Run." Even though they were the same age, Karkat was significantly smaller than John. Karkat obeyed, bolting into the encircling crowd that had formed when the guy started yelling.

He looked at the guy and saw he had pulled out a knife.

John took a step back, the guy swung the knife, catching John's cheek and making a deep cut. He could feel the blood drip off his chin. The guy smiled maliciously, licking the blood off the knife. He and his buddies stepped forward as John stepped back.

His foot slipped and he fell. He tried scrambling back, yelling at the three to stay away from him, but they encroached upon him, making him more and more frightened.

"I SAID STAY AWAY!" He screamed, throwing his arms in front of him. A gust of wind blew strongly from behind him, to around him, to hitting his three attackers. They fell backwards, tumbling away from him.

John lowered his arms. _Now is the perfect time to run_, he thought. He tried to stand up, but instantly collapsed onto his knees. He felt exhausted. He was breathing heavily; it literally felt like all his energy had been sapped.

John looked up, seeing the three guys get up looking angrier than before. John sat back on his knees.

_So this is how it ends, _he closed his eyes, waiting for the pain_._

Suddenly, flames jumped up, surrounding him in a half circle. His eyes widened as the flames burned the three men that attacked him.

John felt a hand on his shoulder. He whipped around to see a guy his age wearing red cape, red shirt with sleeves going only to his elbows and fancy things all over it that John couldn't name, and dark red pants with three silver chains hanging from the belt loops, and finally black leather boots. He had blonde hair and his eyes were covered by shades.

"Do not worry, I'm here to protect you," He whispered.

He stood in front of John, facing the attackers.

"You three," he announced, his voice projecting so everyone in the crowd could hear, "You attacked him, witnessed his power and still decided to continue the assault. I'm pretty sure even you dogs have heard of what his power means. The power over the wind belongs only to the true Heir of these lands and your future ruler! How DARE you attack him, knowing this fact? Let all here be witnesses to the rise of the Heir of Breath!"

He kneeled in front of John, right hand over his heart. John looked around and saw people doing the same. He became flustered, whispering to the one who saved him, "I think you might be mistaken, I don't have any powers! I'm just… nothing." He looked down sadly, remembering his place in the world.

"Nonsense," the guy said, "I just witnessed your power first-hand. I can also see the power residing inside of you start to awaken. Don't doubt your power, sire," He stood up, offering his hand to John, "My name is Dave; I was assigned as your personal body guard by Fortuna."

John took his hand, allowing himself to be pulled up into Dave's Strong arms. "Come," he stated, "We must get you to City."

"Wait! I need to go back to my family and tell them what's going on," John pleaded.

"Of course," Dave agreed with a slight bow, "Please, lead the way, my lord."

John nodded and made his way through the crowd and towards the abandoned house he called home.

When he got there, he invited Dave inside to meet his family. John saw everyone huddled together. They jumped up and rushed towards him, hugging him. John told them what happened and where he was going. They all understood. They wished him luck, crying as they said goodbye. Even though they didn't want John to leave, they knew he had to.

John wiped his tears away and followed Dave back outside where a carriage waited. Dave opened the door, allowing John on board before stepping in, closing the door and knocking the wall of the carriage to signal they were ready to go.

John began to feel the pain of his cut and the sting of dust that had settled inside. He placed a hand on the cut lightly and then pulling it away, gazing at the blood that stained his fingers.

"Please," Dave said, "Allow me," he moved to sit next to John, "This might hurt a little bit."

Dave held John's head still with one hand and placed a finger on one end of the cut. John could feel heat and pain as Dave's finger ran slowly across the cut. He wanted to pull away, he wanted to scream, but he knew the cut had to be closed. He tensed and ground his teeth together, holding his breath as the pain got slowly worse.

Once Dave had finished sealing the cut, all the tension left as he let out a breath. As the tension left his body, he felt numb and began to fall forward. Dave caught him, moving him into a lying down position with John's head resting on his thigh.

"You've had a long day. Get some rest before we reach City," Dave whispered.

John smiled gratefully up at Dave, before closing his eyes. He felt a hand run through his hair rhythmically until sleep took him.

Dave continued to run his hand through John's hair after he fell asleep. He gazed at the boy sleeping on his lap. He couldn't believe his search was finally over and he could protect this boy. He could feel himself slipping, falling for the innocent kid he had rescued and will protect for as long as he will live.

**A/N: Ta-da! Hope you all liked it! Since school is starting I will not update every day like I did for my other stories but I will update as often as I can :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Heir appears**

**A/N: School… Is… Awful! Seriously, I already can't wait until the year is over. But I was really happy cuz every time I had a moment to check my phone, I had at least one review for this story and it was like those times when you get a really sweet text and you just sit there smiling like an idiot… Yeah that was me ^/^**

**Chapter 2**

The carriage pulled up in front of a very large and decorative mansion. The door opened and Dave stepped out, followed by an awestruck John. He gazed, wide eyed, up at the shining building that towered higher than anything he had seen in the Slums.

Dave let out a shrill whistle. A few seconds later, a strange looking bird flew from an open window and dived down towards Dave. He held out his arm and the bird landed lightly on it. Dave scratched the Birds head with his finger.

"What kind of bird is that?" John asked, standing back, afraid to approach.

"It's a phoenix. Most fire wielders have one," He replied. Dave stepped over to John, holding his arm, almost touching John's shoulder. The phoenix hopped onto John's shoulder. John tensed, looking up at the bird from the corner of his eye. He slowly raised a hand and pet the phoenix's feathery head lightly. The phoenix pushed his head into John's hand, making him chuckle.

All of a sudden, a group of finely dressed nobles rushed out of the mansion. John stepped behind Dave in an attempt to hide from the incoming people. The nobles bowed once they reached John and Dave. John peeked out from behind Dave.

One noble stood, walking up and glaring down at Dave. "Step aside knight," he growled.

"I don't take orders from power hungry aristocrats," Dave retorted with a smirk.

John stepped out from behind Dave, looking up at the man who was having a glaring contest with Dave. He cleared his throat, getting their attention.

"Ah welcome!" the noble said with a bow, "It is truly an honor to be in your presence."

"T-thank you sir," he replied, bowing back.

The man laughed, "You need not bow to those of lower ranking than yourself."

"It isn't about rank, I'm just respecting the elders," John replied.

"Oh I'm not that old, my lord," the man stated.

John shrugged, "Could have fooled me."

Dave snickered at the comment. The other aristocrats tried to hold back their laughs, but failed miserably. The noble glared and spun around to face John.

"Insolent child!" he yelled, "No Heir would ever be so disrespectful!" he raised his hand in an attempt to hit John.

There was a flash of red and suddenly a sword was at the man's throat, "You would think," Dave whispered, "That a noble of your caliber would know better than to attack one who ranks higher than you."

Dave lowered his sword and motioned for John to follow him. The two of them walked into the building and headed for the training area.

Once there, Dave looked around, trying to find his brother. There was a flash of white and black and his brother was standing in front of a startled John.

"So you're the kid I've heard about," he said with a smirk, "Looks a little scrawny to me. Damn, Dave, you sure this is the guy?"

Dave looked at John with a look that said 'he won't believe something he hasn't seen'. John looked back nervously and then closed his eyes. He tried to summon his power. The winds began to pick up around them and he felt himself being lifted up gently, as if the wind were holding him. He opened his eyes and panicked.

John was floating few feet off the ground. It took him a second to get his bearings before he tried moving around. He floated backwards, up, down, left, and right, laughing from amazement. He looked over to see Dave's brother's eyebrows shoot up. John figured this was proof enough, so he floated over and slowly lowered himself back onto the ground.

"Follow me," he commanded once John had his feet on the ground. Bro led them toward a separate building on the opposite side of the training court.

"Dave," John whispered, "Where are we going?"

"You are going to meet your long awaited companion."

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I'm just really tired and stuff. Hope you liked it though and hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter out soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Heir appears**

**A/N: And now for another installment of the story! John gets his pet/companion and gets attacked for the first time by an assassin. Will he be ok? Only reading the chapter will tell you ;3**

**Chapter 3**

John, Dave, and Bro walked into the building next to the training field. The lighting was very dim and there were incubators lining the walls full of multiple different kinds of eggs. John looked around wide eyed. He had never seen anything like this before.

"Hey, Summoner! You in here?" Bro shouted. A tall figure emerged from the back, looking rather agitated. John stepped back and behind Dave. This man was frightening.

"Bro, how many times have I told you not to yell in here? You're going to upset the newly hatched!" the man scolded.

Bro laughed, "How else am I going to alert you of my presence? You either yell at me for shouting or you yell at me for sneaking up on you."

"Just get to the point," Summoner demanded, "Why are you here? You have a companion and so does your brother over there."

"Well you're in luck because we have-" Bro stopped when he turned around to see John was nowhere in sight, "Dave. Where did he go?"

John's head poked out from behind Dave.

Summoner's eyes widened and he dropped to a knee, "I had no idea the Heir was here. My apologies, sir, for not realizing it earlier."

"I-it's fine," stuttered, "Please just call me John." He hid himself behind Dave again, but was quickly pulled away by Summoner.

"I've waited for such a long time for you to come!" he exclaimed, holding John's hands in his. John chuckled. Summoner was really just like a little kid getting excited over candy or a new toy.

Summoner ushered John into the room where the newly hatched creatures resided, playing in a tropical greenhouse-like room. John looked around at all the different creatures flying, crawling, running, and swimming around the enclosure.

"This is amazing!" John exclaimed. He walked forward, a few creatures turned to look at him and approached cautiously, sniffing him from a distance. John knelt down holding out a hand.

"It's all right, little ones, I won't hurt you," he whispered gently, looking at the creatures that had gathered around him with kind eyes. A few walked forward, sniffing his hand and rubbing their heads on it until John started petting their heads.

"This kid is a natural with animals," Summoner pointed out from where he, Bro, and Dave were standing, "I wonder which one will choose him."

John was sitting on the ground now, his lap full of little critters. A few flying creatures hovered around his head. He looked over at one of the bushes and saw a little yellow dragon with light blue eyes staring at him. He lifted the animals off his lap and crawled over to the bush, lying on his stomach to look at the dragon.

They stared at each other for a long time until the dragon stepped out from under the bush, raising his head and pressing his snout to John's nose. John giggled and extended a hand, which the dragon climbed up to sit on his shoulder, nuzzling his cheek. He scratched its head and walked back over to a stunned Summoner.

"I think I've found my companion," John stated with a smile.

Summoner blinked trying to find the right words to say, "John, do you have any idea how many people I have seen walk out of here with dragon companions?"

John shook his head, looking a bit confused.

"None. You are the first I have seen to ever befriend a one," he announced.

John was amazed. Was it really that hard to befriend a dragon?

Summoner cleared his throat, "So, what are you going to name her?"

John looked over at the dragon on his shoulder. She blinked at him and blew a little spit bubble. His eyes widened and he could feel tears prickling his eyes.

"Casey, I'll name her Casey," he announced. Casey purred, nuzzling his cheek approvingly.

Summoner nodded with a smile, "Alright, I'll record it in the book and then you all can go." He walked back into the building and over to an overly large book sitting on a pedestal. He wrote down John's name, creature, and creature name.

They said goodbye to Summoner and walked outside. John stopped a few feet out, something didn't feel right. It was too quiet. No birds chirped, no rustling leaves, just silence.

Five men stepped out of the shadows, covered in black and wielding a variety of weapons like maces, swords, snake swords, ring blades, and lances. Bro and Dave stepped in front of John, both holding katanas and facing the enemy.

The five men rushed the brothers in an attempt to get past them and get to John. Bro and Dave blocked, parried, and attacked, disarming the five one by one, leaving them defenseless.

Bro approached to one who looked like their leader, holding his sword point at the man's throat, "Why did you try to attack us?" he asked in a demanding tone.

The man sneered and glanced over at one of his companions, who jumped up and ran into the woods. Dave made a move to go after him but Bro stopped him, "Let him go. He is not our concern anymore."

Dave and Bro tied the remaining four to a post and called for Red glare, the chief interrogator.

John watched as a lady with shoulder length brown hair, red glasses, and a red and teal outfit walk out carrying a cane with a griffon head carved for the handle. She grinned widely as when she saw the prisoners.

The lady walked over to John, Bro and Dave, bowing to John before asking Bro what happened. After he explained the situation, Red glare nodded and whistled, summoning a large griffon to her side. She walked up and began interrogating the captives, occasionally looking over to her companion. When her companion nodded, she continued to ask questions, when it shook its head, she hit the prisoner with her cane and repeated the question.

John blinked. This lady is brutal, he thought. He heard a twang, saw a flash of silver from the tree line, and felt a searing pain in his shoulder as he fell back from an unknown force. He screamed in pain, holding his shoulder but not touching the arrow embedded there.

He looked up to see Dave standing over him and Bro, Red glare, Red glare's companion, and a large yellow dragon enclosing him in a circle. John blinked in surprise when he realized the Dragon was Casey. _What made her grow like that?_ He wondered, but that was the least of his problems.

Four more arrows shot from the trees, hitting each prisoner in the throat, killing them instantly. Red glare cursed, "So that's what their plan was. Shoot a figure of power to distract us and then kill their own."

"I have to admit they're smarter then I initially thought," Bro stated, not dropping his guard, "Dave, send Sprite to get the Maryam sisters. For all we know, the arrow could have been dipped in poison."

Dave nodded, calling for his phoenix and giving him the message. The bird bobbed his head before taking off.

"Pyral, try to see if you can find whoever shot the arrow. They couldn't have gotten that far. Keep your eyes sharp, if it's a trained ranger they will be near impossible to see," Red glare commanded the griffon. Pyral bowed his head and took off, wings flapping silently as he rose above the tree line.

Casey, with her new size, was able to move John onto his back with his head resting on her forearm. She extended a wing, shading John while protecting him from any more potential arrows aimed at him.

Dave sat next to him, yelling at himself in his head for letting this happen. John placed a hand on Dave's, "It's not your fault," he said, his voice trying to hide his pain. Dave held his hand tightly as they all waited for the Maryam sisters to get there.

After a few, pain-filled minutes later, the Maryam's came out carrying all kinds of medical equipment with them.

"Lift your wing, dragon, we will need all the room we can," the tallest one said kindly. Casey reluctantly lifted and folded her wing. The sisters pushed Dave aside to inspect the arrow. The mid-oldest inspected the wound and let out a sigh.

"What's the diagnosis, Porrim?" Dave asked.

"Thankfully, it isn't poisoned, but it is in there pretty deep. It's going to be quite painful to pull out and even after it's out," she replied, "I'll get the bandages, stitches, and disinfectant ready."

The youngest nodded and moved over to one of the boxes, pulling out the supplies needed.

"Dolorosa, you're the strongest, I'll hold him down while you pull the arrow," Porrim suggested. The elder nodded stepping over and taking Porrim's spot next to the arrow while Porrim moved to the other side of John, placing one hand on his uninjured shoulder and the other on his chest.

"This is going to hurt," Dolorosa warned, wrapping her hands around the arrow.

She counted down from three, pulling hard on the arrow, causing John to scream in pain. The arrow came out, allowing the blood to flow out, staining John's shirt.

"Quickly, Porrim, the blood is coming out faster than I thought," Dolorosa demanded, reaching for the supplies. She quickly sutured up the cut from the arrow, stopping the bleeding. She cleaned the wound and disinfected it. They had to cut his shirt off of him so they could wrap his shoulder. John couldn't complain since he had passed out from the pain.

Dolorosa sat back, "Alright, he should be ok now. Let him get plenty of rest and we'll check on him periodically. Dave, please carry him back to his room."

Dave nodded, moving to lift John up bridal style. Casey transformed into her smaller form, flying after Dave and resting lightly on John's knee. Dave carried him inside the mansion and into John's designated room, setting him on the bed gently and pulling the covers over him. He grabbed a chair from the small table by the window and sat down next to the bed.

_I hope he wakes up soon._

**A/N: Welp there ya go! And to explain the companion thing, If any of you have read the Adventurers wanted series, you know that griffons are seers of truth so I thought that would be perfect companion for someone of the law. That's why Red glare has a griffon and not a dragon :p**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Heir appears**

**A/N: Blub, new chapter! ~(^w^)~ excitement! Also in the last chapter, a few people pointed out that Kanaya was there and that's my fault! I totally forgot she was one of the orphans' haha. It should be fixed but if it isn't I'll delete and re-upload the chapter before this one so if it says two chapters were uploaded it's really only this chapter and then an edited chapter 3.**

**Chapter 4**

John's eyes fluttered open, blinking in protest from the brightness. He sat up, instantly regretting it as he felt a stiff pain in his shoulder. He let out a groan, a painful shoulder, or any body part for that matter, was never fun.

A knock came at the door. John quickly told them to come in.

Dave appeared, looking relieved but also incredibly worried. John saw Casey over Dave's shoulder.

"Casey!" He exclaimed, smiling widely as the little dragon flew forward, nuzzling and licking his face affectionately.

Dave chuckled, walking in and sitting next to John's bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Ugh. Groggy and pained," John said with a slight laugh, which ended in an 'ow' as he clutched his shoulder.

"Well that's to be expected when you take an arrow to the shoulder like you did," Dave stated matter-of-factly.

"True," John agreed, scratching Casey's head, "Hey can you do me a favor?"

"Do you have to ask?" Dave asked, a smirk playing at his lips.

"I have a feeling I'm supposed to stay in bed right?" Dave nodded, slowly, anticipating where this was going. "Well, I was hoping there was some way I could get outside? The breeze always makes me feel better."

Dave smiled, standing up. He held out a hand, which John took with his uninjured arm, using Dave's strength to get out of the bed. Moving was painful, but he HAD to feel the breeze; he could feel it calling him.

"Just lean on me," Dave said quietly. John felt heat rise to his face. Dave's voice was beautifully raspy and low when he spoke quietly and it gave John butterflies.

John leaned on Dave with his uninjured shoulder as they made their way slowly to an annex room which led to a balcony. Dave turned the handle, opening the door.

Immediately, John could feel the wind wrap around him gently, welcoming him back. It pulled him out onto the balcony. He giggled as the wind picked him up slightly. He could feel it over his wound, like it was analyzing it or something. Dave stood leaning on the doorframe, watching with a small smile.

A blue glow formed around John's shoulder. It felt nice… At first.

Pain shot through his arm, and his eyes widened as he let out a scream. It felt like the wind had pierced the wound.

"John!" He heard Dave yell. John had been lifted out of Dave's reach, curled up in a ball, clutching his shoulder as the wind held him just out reach from anyone wishing to help.

After a few seconds the pain stopped and the wind lowered him gently back onto the balcony, setting him down and ruffling his hair slightly.

Dave rushed over to him kneeling next to him, "John are you alright? What the hell was that?"

John looked up at him, "I'm fine. I think the wind healed me," he pulled the bandages off his shoulder. Dave's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

There was nothing but a very faint scar left on his lily white skin.

There was a loud grumble. Dave burst into laughter and John's face went red with embarrassment.

"Well, it's quite obvious that you're hungry so let's go get you some food," Dave stood, gesturing for John to stand, "But first you need to get dressed."

John walked behind Dave, wearing the fanciest thing he's ever worn but also rather simple. He was dressed in blue. The sleeves were long, hugging his arms tightly, but not tight enough to restrict movement. The sleeves had thumb holes at the ends, which John had put his thumbs through, kind of like really long gloves. The neck line was rounded and he wore a vest that zipped up like a turtle neck and accentuated his long neck. His pants were plain, a darker blue then his shirt, with wind like embroidery along the sides and knee high black boots.

He loved how the material was soft and light. It was like a really worn old sweater that was nice and soft and warm.

Dave led him to the kitchen, where maids and a couple cooks were working diligently. They froze when they saw John and bowed. He grew a bit flustered and whispered to Dave, "I don't think I'm ever going to get used to this."

Dave chuckled before addressing one of the cooks, "He is hungry. Think you could whip up something?"

The head cook scoffed, "You doubt us knight? Hmph," he turned to face John, "And what would the young heir prefer?"

John thought for a second, "Hmm… something… sweet, please," he finished with a lovely little smile.

The cooks got down to work and within minutes, they had strawberry shortcakes on a plate, placing it in front of John, who had migrated to a table.

He gazed at the dish. It looked too beautiful to eat, but he didn't want to offend the cooks. He picked up a fork and cut a piece, placing it in his mouth. The cream melted in his mouth, the strawberries adding to the sweetness, and the cake was fluffy and soft.

"This is delicious!" he exclaimed happily, taking another bite and looking over to the cooks, "Thank you!"

They all showered him with 'thank you's for his compliments before heading back into the kitchen.

He finished and sat back, sighing contentedly.

"If you're feeling better, it's time to begin," Dave said, motioning For John to follow.

"Time to begin what?"

"Training."

**A/N: There ya go friends! Training starts next chapter. How will John fare with his unknown teacher?**

**Well… Read and find out! (When the chapter comes out XD)**

**And to make things easier, I'll probably update on weekends so I can focus on school during the week. I may occasionally update during the week, depending on how I feel :T**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Heir appears**

**A/N: I apologize . this chapter is long overdue. I've just been going through some stuff lately and haven't been able to update as much.**

**Chapter 5**

_I wonder who my trainer will be_, John though as he followed Dave back out to the training field. He was excited to start training so that he would be able to protect himself and not rely on Dave too much. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going and he bumped into a finely dressed boy, a little older than him and wearing some kind of crown.

"S-sorry," he stuttered, looking up to see eyes glaring down at him.

"Hmph, filthy low blood commoner. How dare you speak to me in such a tone? How dare you speak to me at all?!" the boy yelled.

John was shoved against the wall and was held there by an arm across his chest. He winced as an elbow dug into the spot he was shot. Even though it had healed, it still hurt.

"Peasants must learn their place," he whispered.

John was slightly frightened, but he felt something calm wash over him and he felt power welling inside of him. He felt his hair ruffle slightly and he smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" the boy asked, pushing on John's chest harder.

"It's not peasants that need to be taught a lesson, it's spoiled aristocracy like you that needs to be taught a lesson and learn what oppression does," John said. He brought a hand up, placing it on the boy's chest and summoning his power.

The wind knocked him away forcefully and he struggled to keep his footing. He looked over at the boy, whose half lidded eyes seemed to glow and pulsate. Wind began to form long strands from his fingers and coil into one, like a whip.

He laughed, "You dare challenge me? The prince? You got guts, kid. Let's take this outside."

"John this isn't a good idea. Eridan is the prince! He's had years of training compared to your zero. He over threw the last ruler before it was his time to rule because he was so strong," Dave rambled. John just finished getting over one wound and now he was looking at probably months in the hospital wing.

John smiled at Dave, "Don't worry; I know I can beat him."

Dave searched his eyes, bringing a hand up to his cheek, "Just be careful."

John nodded before moving to his end of the field, facing Eridan who had his wand out and a power crazed smile on his face.

"Alright you two," Bro spoke, "Anything goes in this fight. Once a one of you can no longer stand or has admitted defeat the battle is over, understood?"

Eridan and John agreed, waiting for Bro to signal the start of the fight.

"And… Fight!"

John immediately felt the wind rush to him, forming the same whips as earlier. They coiled around him, floating. He felt himself slip into the familiar calm, his eye lids shaded his eyes slightly and he felt power course through him.

Eridan watched as John's eyes began to glow again and grit his teeth. _I won't let him get the drop on me again!_ He thought to himself. He raised his wand, summoning white lightning and shooting it towards John, a smirk on his face.

John spun, slashing at the incoming attack with his whips, splitting the bolt in two and redirecting it away from him. He let his arms hang loosely by his sides and he dashed forward, using the wind to give him speed.

Eridan swore when John appeared right in front of him. He shot down at him, only to find that John had jumped and was now above him. He felt something around his ankle and then the feeling of being thrown up. A foot connected with his stomach, knocking him back down to the ground, which cracked as he landed.

He coughed and looked up, seeing John floating above him. He took a shot, hitting John's side and causing him to spiral and crash on the ground.

"John!" Dave yelled, about to go out onto the field. Bro held out an arm, stopping him.

"This is their fight," he said, "If you interfere now, things will be worse later on."

Dave didn't respond, only held his breath and watched as John lay on the ground. _Get up_, he demanded in his thoughts, _Get up and finish this!_

John lifted himself up. He felt a warm wet on his head and his vision blurred slightly. He stood up and wobbled, placing a hand on his side and pulling it away to see blood. He looked over at Eridan who had stood too.

_This needs to end now before I pass out_, he thought. He kneeled onto the ground, gathering the wind around him and using it to propel himself towards Eridan. He kicked him square in the jaw and slashed at him with his whips, creating cuts on his arms and legs.

"I give!" He heard and stopped his barrage of attacks, looking over at Bro.

"The victor is John!" Bro announced with a smile. John let out a sigh of relief, his knees buckling as he collapsed onto the ground. There was a cheer and John realized that their fight had drawn a rather large crowd. Almost everyone in the mansion was there!

Dave began running towards him. He stopped as Eridan stood behind him, holding his wand above his head, lightning buzzing from it.

"John look out!"

There was a flash of light, causing everyone to cover their eyes. When the light dimmed, Dave looked up, seeing Casey shielding John with her reflective wings. Eridan was laying a little ways away, covered in black patches where the lightning had burned.

John had his arms over his head until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, seeing Dave and smiled.

"Come on, we need to get you cleaned up," he said, his voice full of relief.

John nodded and attempted to stand up. He felt sick to his stomach and lurched, falling back down onto his hands and knees, coughing.

"Shit, I forgot Eridan's attacks could cause internal damage," Bro cursed as he approached, "Geez kid can't ya go one week without almost dying on use?"

"Bro this is not a time for jokes!" Dave chided. John coughed again. The Strider brothers watched as blood dripped onto the ground as he coughed.

"Dave, run to the hospital wing and tell Doll what happened and tell her to get a bed ready, I'll carry him over there," Bro stated.

Dave nodded before bolting off towards the mansion. Luckily, the hospital wing was close.

Bro pulled John back gently, hooking an arm under his knees and an arm around his shoulders, lifting him up and making his way quickly and smoothly through the crowd, who parted to make a path. Casey shrunk back to her small form and sat on Bro's shoulder, growling nervously.

"Don't worry, Casey, he'll be just fine. I've seen Eridan do much worse than this," Bro chimed, shooting a small smile at the little creature.

Bro walked into the hospital wing and John was immediately taken from his arms and put onto a bed, where the Maryam's and a few others looked him over before getting to work.

Well this feels all too familiar, John thought as he woke up. This time, he didn't see the familiar ceiling of his room, but instead he saw a pure white ceiling.

He groaned and sat up, feeling a pang in his side and a throbbing head.

"Ah you're awake," a sweet voice said. John looked up to see two kindly looking faces.

"Where am I?" he asked looking around but seeing nothing but periwinkle curtains.

"You're in the hospital wing," the youngest chimed walking over and setting a roll of bandages and clips on the table next to John's bed.

The oldest walked over to his other side, "We have to change the bandages and check your wounds, alright?"

John nodded, adjusting to face her. She smiled and began to remove the bandages on his head, "I'm Dolorosa and that's Porrim," she introduced, "Ah your head wound is healing nicely. There should be no scar left over once it's healed."

John smiled and lifted his arms so they could check his side. They just cut the bandages off instead of unwrapping them to save time.

"Hmm, this one looks like it's going to need a little time. I'm ordering you to stay out of any fights. Also I'm postponing your training until you are fully healed so your wound doesn't open up," Dolorosa said, taking the bandages from Porrim and wrapping them around John's slender torso.

"Yes, doctor," John agreed, lying back on his propped up pillows.

The two ladies chuckled, "Usually the royals say 'don't tell me what to do! I'm royalty!'"

"Well that's their issue," John laughed, "I personally don't want to be bed ridden for longer than originally planned."

The two smiled and said their goodbyes, walking out and leaving John alone.

It wasn't long before a little yellow creature flew in, nuzzling John's face. "Casey!" he exclaimed, hugging her to his chest.

"Hey, a voice said from the curtain. John looked up and saw Dave. He looked tired and John frowned.

Dave moved over and sat next to the elevated bed and placing his arms on the bed. The two sat in silence, Dave looking only at his hands.

"You haven't been sleeping," John stated, hearing Dave chuckle.

"Not a wink since the fight," he laughed lightly. John hit him gently upside the head. "What was that for?" he asked, rubbing the spot John hit.

"You can't not sleep every time I get hurt because you wouldn't be getting any sleep if that were the case," John chided. He placed a hand on Dave's head and smiled, "Sleep, I'm awake and rested and you deserve some rest."

Dave looked at John's smiling face and blinked tiredly. He dropped his head onto his arms, closing his eyes. He could feel John running a hand through his hair gently, calming him until he was asleep.

**A/N: Damn it John, stop getting hurt ;A; haha hope you guys liked the chapter! And I've made a schedule: I'll do my geometry homework when I get home, and depending on what else I have, I'll leave the rest for study hall and lunch and then work on my stories! I think it's a good strategy. I get the hardest part of my homework done and then I get to write. :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Heir appears**

**A/N: Hey people! Sorry I haven't updated the story in a while, things have just been kinda busy and chaotic and I haven't been feeling very useful lately.**

**Chapter 6**

A figure sat at a desk by an open window with a quill and ink. He was writing out a letter, but to whom?

A little yellow dragon sat on his shoulder, watching as he scribbled words onto the paper. He placed the quill in the ink bottle and rolled up the letter tying it with a blue ribbon.

He handed it to the dragon on his shoulder, "You know what to do, Casey," he said with a smile.

Casey nuzzled his cheek before flying out the window. The boy watched as the small yellow creature flew away before getting up slowly, so as not to cause any pain to his side. He made his way over to the bed.

"John, it's time to get up. You can't sleep all day!" Dave exclaimed as he stood at the side of John's bed.

John groaned and curled up, holding the blanket to his chest.

Dave sighed, "All right then." He walked over to the window and pulled back the curtains, letting in a burst of sunlight. He walked back over and forcefully removed the blankets, revealing a shirtless but bandaged John covering his face with a pillow. "Don't be a lazy ass!" he said, crossing his arms.

"Remind me why I let you talk to me normally?" John asked rhetorically, peeking out from under the pillow.

"Because I'm awesome… And you don't want your best bro to talk in such a formal way," He replied with a smirk.

John rolled his eyes and sat up slowly, wincing, "And why did I decide to fight that Eridan guy?"

"Fuck, I don't know. I'm the one who told you you shouldn't, you dork," he answered, helping John up.

John picked out a light, slightly baggy shirt, throwing it on before following Dave downstairs to get some breakfast.

John sat back, "Those were some good pancakes," he sighed contentedly.

There was a commotion outside the dining hall. One of the maids came in looing exhausted, "Sire! I've been looking everywhere for you! Come quickly, Casey came back but she brought someone with her."

John's eyes widened, fearing what could have happened. "Take me there immediately," he said and they rushed off.

John put a hand on the wall and gripped his side, panting as blood began to seep.

"Sir, maybe you should take it slow," the maid suggested.

"No… I need… To… See who Casey… Brought back with her…" He panted, continuing as quickly as he dared toward the hospital wing.

"Damn it John," Dave swore when he finally found John, stumbling and bleeding down the hallway, "You were supposed to take it easy until you healed!"

"I know," he said, "But I need…. To get to the… hospital wing." He collapsed, breathing heavily.

Dave swore again, "You're going to give me grey hair kid and I won't forgive you for it." He picked John up, carrying him the rest of the way to the hospital wing.

"No! Karkat!" John screamed, pushing out of Dave's hold and crawling over to Karkat's side. Karkat was passed out, covered in cuts and bruises. Tears fell down John's face as he held Karkat's hand in his.

_I'm so sorry_, a voice sounded in his head, _I tried so hard to save them all but there were too many attackers and I was only able to carry him away._

John looked over at Casey, who hung her head. "It's alright Casey, It isn't your fault," he said with a sad smile.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, "You should get your side checked, I'll watch him while you do and get you if he wakes up."

John looked up at Dave, who moved his hand to wipe the tears away. "I know it's hard to see family in this state but you need to stay strong."

John nodded and allowed the Maryam's to pull him away to check his wounds.

It had been days since Karkat was brought to the mansion. John hadn't left his side since and hadn't eaten either. "If he can't eat then I won't either," he said every time food was brought to him. Dave had tried to coax him into eating something and had succeeded a few times, but John mostly just flat-out refused.

When Karkat finally woke up, it had been a week and a half since he had arrived. He looked down to see a familiar mess of black hair asleep next to him.

"John?" a head popped up, revealing puffy eyes and pale face, "John!"

The two hugged each other tightly, happy to see each other. "Geez John, you feel thin. Don't they give you a ton of food here?" Karkat chuckled.

Dave, Bro and the Maryam's walked in and introduced themselves. Dave stood behind John and Bro stood next to Dave while the Maryam's checked Karkat and gave him some food.

"Karkat, what happened to you?"

"A few minutes after Casey came, this group of guys busted in and started attacking us, trying to knock us out and take us somewhere. Before I passed out I heard them say a name, the same name as that noble you first wrote to us about, and then I woke up here." Karkat explained.

John stood up, a killer look on his face as he stomped out of the hospital wing, followed closely by Dave, Bro, and the Maryam's.

They all had the same killer look on their face as they made their way to the noble's office.

**A/N: There ya go! Hope you liked it :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Heir appears**

**A/N: SEASON 2 OF LEGEND OF KORRA IS FINALLY OUT ASDFGHJKLZXCVB N$T!F**

**Ahem, what? Oh right, I want to thank you guys. When I was feeling down you pushed me back up with your lovely reviews and I really appreciate that. Also, the noble I mentioned in the last chapter wasn't Eridan; it was the guy from chapter 2 that John insulted :p just to clarify that because you all thought I was talking about Eridan.**

**Chapter 7**

"I'm going to ask you one more time," John said in a low, threatening voice, "Where. Are. My. Sisters?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, sire. Who would ever dare to hurt your family with how powerful you are," the noble mocked; a malicious grin spread on his face.

Dave slammed a fist against the wall, "I'm sick of your games, you power hungry aristocrat. What the hell did you do?"

"I was just talking to some people. I didn't act at all, I just spoke… And provided wages," he sat back and crossed his arms.

Bro stepped forward, "You know what this means don't you?" He raised a hand pointing his fingers like a gun at the noble, "Boom." A strand of orange flame burst from his fingers, tying the old man's hands together.

"What are you doing?!" The noble yelled, struggling and wincing when the flames burned his wrists.

"I wouldn't struggle if I were you; those flames only behave as well as who they're binding. You will be taken for questioning, until this is resolved, you are stripped of your noble status," Bro announced, motioning for two guards to take him away.

John leaned over to Dave, "Does he have the authority to do that?"

"Yeah, Bro is a prince, too. The Prince of Heart. 'Heart' is just a sub-category under fire along with time which is what I am," Dave replied.

"Whoa, can you control time or something?" John asked, astounded.

Dave thought for a minute, "I'm not really sure. I haven't gotten to that point in my training."

"John, Dave, pack your things," Bro stated, cutting into their conversation.

The two looked at the older boy, confused looks on their faces.

"Well? Don't you want to find your sisters?"

"Wait!" a voice yelled.

The three boys turned around to see Porrim and Dolorosa running towards them wearing traveling clothes and carrying bags.

"We're coming with you," Porrim said.

"What? No, we stand out enough as it is. Two fraternal twins are going to make that worse," Bro explained.

Dolorosa crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow and pursing her lips, "Oh yeah? And what if you get seriously injured or sick? And what if when you find John's sister's and they're hurt and on the verge of death? Do you know what to do in those kinds of situations?"

Bro pressed a hand to his forehead and groaned, "Fine. I admit you make a good argument. You two will ride in the wagon with the supplies. John, Dave, you two will be on horseback next to the wagon. I'll be driving."

"But Bro, wouldn't it be safer if John were in the wagon?" Dave asked.

"You still have a lot to learn, lil' man. That's probably the most dangerous place for him to be. Any assassins that attack will hit the wagon first, assuming that we would hide him there. If that ever happens, I want you to take John and run. Always go west when you do. If we can get away, we'll catch up with you."

Dave nodded, accepting the task even though he didn't want to think of leaving his brother behind.

Bro pulled out a map, "We'll head to Slums first and check John's old house first for any clue as to where his sister's might have been taken. After that, we'll head to where ever it is they were taken and see if we can catch up with the caravan."

The other four nodded and went back to packing their things. After they were packed, John went to mount his horse. He was not exactly fond of horses. Well, it's more like they weren't very fond of him.

Dave chuckled when he saw John looking at the horse cautiously, "Dude it's just a horse. Besides, I figured this would be your first time riding, so I picked the mellowest horse in the stables."

John stepped forward placing a hand on the horse's white muzzle, flinching as the horse shook its head. The horse moved forward, connecting with John's hand again. He chuckled and continued to pet the horse.

"Come on we don't have all day, get on the damn horse," Dave chided, picking John up by the waist and setting him on the horses back. John blushed slightly from the contact but didn't say anything.

Dave mounted his horse that was black as smoke while John's was as white as the clouds in the sky.

"Hey Dave, what are these horses names?" John asked, patting his horse's mane.

"Yours is Yin, this is Yang. Kind of ironic right?" he answered with a laugh.

"Opposites, huh? I'm guessing your horse isn't exactly mellow," John chimed.

"Not in the slightest. He doesn't let just anyone ride him," Dave said, "It took forever for me to finally gain his trust. She, on the other hand, lets almost anyone ride her as long as she can see good intentions in their eyes."

"I guess I have good intentions then," John laughed, earning a whiney from Yin.

"Alright, let's move out!" Bro exclaimed, turning the cart onto the main road.

**A/N: OMG I found this lovely Dave cosplayer and she lives only an hour away! Maybe she could be my Dave 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Heir appears**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Chapter 8 is finally here, where stuff is a bit boring and uneventful**

**Chapter 8**

"Ok, we'll set up camp here for the night, Dave go hunt for some food, Maryam's stay here with John, and I'll go get some fire wood," Bro announced.

They had left the road and traveled for 15 minutes into the forest until they found a small clearing.

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can do?" John asked as he stepped off his horse.

Bro smiled at him, "You, little prince, are still injured from your fight. Just rest up, once you're fully healed you can help out as much as you like."

John nodded, a bit upset that he couldn't help. He felt like a useless aristocrat who was just kind of… there.

While Dave and Bro were away from camp doing their chores, Dolorosa looked over John's wounds.

"They're healing a bit slower than normal," she stated, slapping John's shoulder lightly, "If you hadn't pushed yourself the other day maybe it would be healing a bit faster."

"I'm sorry," John mumbled, looking down.

Dolorosa smiled softly, patting his head, "It's quite alright, little one. I understand what it's like to be worried about your loved ones. One of your sisters' names is Kanaya right?"

John nodded, looking up at her.

"Well Porrim and I had a sister named Kanaya. When she was born, the Seers determined she would not have powers like us and she was immediately sent to an orphanage. We never saw her again but we still feel love for her even though we don't really know her and she doesn't know of us."

"Come to think of it, Kanaya does look a lot like you two," John stated, smiling when he saw hope in Dolorosa's eyes.

They waited for a few more minutes until Bro came back carrying firewood.

"John," he called, "I have a job for you after all!"

John hopped up, walking over to Bro who was setting up a fire pit.

"When the fire gets going, I want you to use your wind powers to disperse the smoke. That way thieves and bandits can't locate us."

John nodded. Bro smiled and set the wood on fire. Porrim and Dolorosa moved to sit by the fire with Bro and John as they waited for Dave to bring back food.

Dave walked into the clearing carrying two large birds and a rabbit.

"Anyone hungry?" He handed the kill to Bro who set them up on a skewer of the fire.

Dave took his seat next to a rather focused looking John. His eyes were closed and beads of sweat were collecting on his forehead.

"Uh anyone want to tell me why he looks like that?" Dave asked a bit confused and concerned.

"Well since he hasn't had any training, he can't control his powers very well so he has to focus if he only wants to do a simple task like dispersing the smoke from the fire," Dirk stated.

"How long has he been doing that?"

"About an hour," Dave looked at him, the look saying are-you-kidding-he-needs-a -fucking- brake, "Don't give me that look, it's good practice."

After another hour, the food was cooked and they stomped out the fire. John used his power to disperse the last of the smoke and fell back, panting from exhaustion.

"You alright?" Dave asked.

John was too tired to answer, he just nodded.

"Here, have some water," Dave held John's head up, seeing that he probably wouldn't have the strength to hold the water. He held the canister to the boy's lips.

John was grateful for the cool liquid that flowed into his mouth and down his throat. It helped him recover a bit faster and he was sitting up after a few minutes of rest. Dave bot him some food and he sat and ate with the others.

After everyone ate, they set up their beds for the night. Bro slept up in a tree, no one knows why, Porrim and Dolorosa slept in the cart, and Dave slept next to John, who slept next to the cart.

John was asleep instantly. Dave was up for a while, gazing at john's face and drinking in all of his features. He noticed small, barely visible scars on his cheeks and forehead and wondered what the story behind them was

He was asleep soon enough, listening to John's rhythmic breath.

Dave woke up to an unfamiliar warmth. He opened his eyes and froze.

He had his arms wrapped around John, who must have snuggled close for warmth, because he was extremely close. He slowly untangled himself from John, standing up and running a hand through his hair.

_That was too close, what if John had woken up?_

Truth be told, John was awake. He had woken up when he felt arms around him. He was a bit surprised to see Dave hugging him in his sleep, but he was also a little happy. He did kind of like the blond knight who was always by his side.

Although, he would probably never tell him that. He figured that with the hierarchy, a prince dating a knight would be frowned upon. Not that he really cared, but everyone else probably did.

He fell back asleep, enjoying the closeness he shared with the knight.

A/N: ASDFGHJKL it literally took me 8 hours to write a chapter for each story.

**And I finally reached 100 followers on tumblr! Now I get to do my giveaway! But you would think that with 103 followers, some people would actually send asks -.-"**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Heir appears**

**A/N: Holy mother of jegus I am so sorry for the unexpected hiatus! My teachers weren't lying when they said they would up the ante on the homework ." I also just started going on MSPARP every night! I'm always John (In the rain, half demon, thief, puppy ears and a tail, or curled up in your bed) and I usually look for Dave's, bro's and Karkat's.**

**Chapter 9**

John walked around the side of his old home. It felt so nostalgic to be back. He noticed that the regular entrance was sealed. At least he knew the set up was successful.

"John we looked around the whole building, there's no way to get in unless we break down the door," Dave said, coming up behind John.

"We don't have to do that. There is one entrance I didn't mention, but it involves climbing."

Bro came over at that moment, "Well? What are we waiting for? Let's get up there."

John nodded motioning for them to follow him. He walked around to the back, a hand on the wall in search of the familiar marker he had carved. When he felt it, he looked up, seeing the well-hidden window. He twisted around and began climbing the tree, whose branches were what was covering the window. He grabbed the lowest branch and pulled himself up, jumping from branch to branch.

Looking down he saw Dave and Bro still on the ground. "Well? You guys coming?" He continued his ascension, waiting on the branch that went to the window for the two to catch up.

After Dave and Bro got close to the top, he walked carefully across the branch and towards the window, hopping in and landing on a small wood balcony. Dave and Bro appeared beside him.

"Ok, were up here. Now how do we get down?"

John unwrapped a rope that had been coiled around a beam, letting it drop down. He tugged it, making sure it was secure before repelling down, feet landing firmly on the ground. He stepped back, leaving room for the other two.

He didn't wait for them. He opened the small doorway and ducked through.

Everything was in ruins. There were drops of blood splattered here and there. Something small and white caught his eye.

He pulled it out, instantly recognizing it as Feferi's. On it, there was something drawn quickly. It looked like a spider.

John handed it to Bro, who swore, "Shit. I knew that noble was evil, but I didn't know he would go to this far."

"What do you mean?" Dave asked, walking over.

"He hired the Spider."

"John, you really shouldn't push yourself when you're still healing," Porrim said, fussing over John's side wound, which had started to hurt again.

John chuckled, "I didn't even exert a bunch of energy. It was only a short climb."

She shook her head, finishing up with the cleaning and dressing of the cut, "Now go to sleep. We have a long way to go tomorrow."

**A/N: wow ok sorry guys, I'm just in a bit of a rut. Also I'm deleting swimming lessons. It didn't really turn out how I wanted it. But I will be making another BroJohn one. I got the idea on MSPARP so yeah…**


End file.
